Machines such as, for example, dragline excavators, track type and wheeled hydraulic or electric excavators, cranes, dredging machines, and other load moving machines are typically equipped with a body housing a power source and an operator station; a boom driven by the power source; and a tool connected to the boom. Some of these machines may be very large and complex to operate. In order to optimize production and efficiency of the machine, it may be necessary for the operator of the machine to precisely position and orient the machine and the tool relative to a work site and load. However, because of the size and geometry of the machine, it may be difficult for the operator to accurately know the position or orientation of the machine.
One example of providing the position and orientation of such a machine to an operator of the machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,733 (the '733 patent) issued to Dizchavez on Feb. 20, 2001. The '733 patent describes a work machine having two global positioning satellite (GPS) antennae mounted at separate locations on a body of the work machine. The GPS antennae periodically measure their three-dimensional coordinates with respect to a chosen reference system. Based on the coordinates of the GPS antennae and known geometry of the work machine, the position of critical components may be determined irrespective of a specific motion pattern of the machine. This position can then be shown on a monitor within an operator station of the machine, along with a target mining site.
Although the GPS antennae of the '733 patent may sufficiently provide the position of critical components of an associated machine, it may be problematic. In particular, because neither of the GPS antennae is located at a rotational axis of the work machine, the calculations required to determine any location on the work machine away from the GPS antennae may be complex. In addition, because neither of the GPS antennae is located on a boom of the work machine, the location of an associated tool connected to the boom may be unknown. Further, without a GPS antenna being located on the boom, flexing of the boom due to a heavy load may be unaccounted for.
The machine locating system of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above.